


Reveals and Second Impressions

by littlemissoyashirou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Based on a Skype RP, Indoor Sports, M/M, References to Sex, Yosuke can be a mean little shit when he wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissoyashirou/pseuds/littlemissoyashirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight delay in the day for two members of the Investigation Team leads to quite a few things being revealed for the public to see... Souji was never really one for discretion when it comes to his affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveals and Second Impressions

“He's late.” Rise muttered, as she checked her phone for the fifth time since the group arrived. The group already knew which 'he' she was referring to, despite being down two members. It wasn't a shock Yosuke was late; he was the type to sleep in as late as possible, especially on a free weekend. However, Souji being late was a bit of a surprise.

Typically, you didn't wait for Souji anywhere. You would arrive at your planned meeting spot, only to see Souji already waiting there, possibly folding an army of paper cranes or reading. So it was a pretty big surprise that he was already running nearly a half-hour late to lunch, without even a word of warning.

“... You don't think anything happened, do you?” Chie asked, as she toyed around with a slice of beef in her ramen. There shouldn't be a reason for the group to be on edge at this point. The killer, Mitsuo Kubo, had already been caught. He was, as of this time, in police custody and being arraigned on his charges, and more importantly he was several miles away. They should be free from danger at this point, for goodness sake!

“Maybe he's just hung over.” Yukiko said. “I mean, apparently some of us got a little wild last night at the club.”

“It doesn't seem like Senpai though.” Rise said, once again checking her phone. It was too needy to send another text, so soon after her last one. Souji-Senpai wasn't in danger, she was sure of it, so she wasn't panicked. “I mean, I don't really remember much of last night, so I could be wrong on that.”

“Neither do I,” Yukiko said quickly, taking a sip of broth before continuing, “I guess we were both out of it and missed all of the excitement.”

“You're both unbelievable.” Chie said, shooting both girls a look before continuing on with her beef ramen.

The door rang, drawing the attention of the full group. Finally, it seemed Yosuke and Souji decided to join up with the group, Yosuke toting both of their travel-bags as they entered the Hagakure Ramen restaurant. With the state Souji was in, however, as the group got a better look at the two, it wasn't any surprised he wasn't doing anything more strenuous than standing.

On his wrists lay deep, bruised ligature marks from some form of restraint. On his neck, running down to past the collar of his shirt, truly staggering amounts of purple and red bruises. He looked close to falling backwards, his legs twitching, but despite his obvious injuries, his face looked as impassive and neutral as ever.

The group stared in a horror, the realization dawning slower on some members than others. Rise phone slid out of her hand, falling to the ground with a loud clack.

Immediately, Kanji stood straight up, “Senpai, who did this to you?!” He bellowed, hands already balled up in fists, “Who strangled you?! Tell me, and I'll kill them!”

For once in his life, Yosuke said nothing. Well, technically he didn’t say anything. Rather, the brunette ducked behind Souji as he made an awkward noise, almost a squawk.

“It's fine.” Souji said, raising his hands up. “I'm okay.”

“Bullshit, Senpai!” Kanji said, as he pointed at his neck. “You look like you got the shit kicked out of you.”

“These?” Souji asked, as he pressed one of the bruises. He smiled coyly, “They're sports injuries.”

The entire group stood and stared at Souji for a second, even Yosuke taking a moment to quietly slap himself upside the head with an open palm. “... Sports injuries.” Kanji finally asked, scowling at the remark. He may not have been the smartest member of the Investigation Team, but he wasn't a complete idiot. “Senpai, hate to tell you, but there ain’t no sports I can think of that involve someone getting choked.”

“Choked?” Souji added, blinking innocently as Yosuke gave him a light punch to the back of the arm, “I wasn’t choked… Look closer, they’re not hand prints.”

As Kanji leaned into check, it was this point Yosuke finally regained the ability to speak again, popping right between the two boys, “Boy! It’s been one hell of a day, hasn’t it?! I mean, we’re running really super late and I’m sure we can have this conversation way later, and you know what, maybe we can just sit down and have some ramen, I mean didn’t you want some ramen earlier partner-” He rambled, as he attempted to shift the subject and attention away from Souji’s quite bruised neck.

“If you… Say so…” Souji said, voice tinted with a… Rather mild level of annoyance, but still as even as he had maintained as such. It didn’t help when he ran a hand to his neck, his popped collar flopping down slightly and showing a much more clear marking of teeth running against his neck as he spoke. “I mean, ramen would be nice. I don’t mind questions about my sports injuries so much though.”

Yosuke’s face went red at that. It didn’t help when Souji didn’t pull the collar back up, leaving the bite mark exposed. He reached a hand to adjust the collar, only for Souji to slip away, surprisingly quick for someone who had to be nothing but completely sore after the ‘abuse’ he had received all morning. “Wait, you’re-”

“It’s alright, I just want to show Kanji I wasn’t choked.” Souji said, before turning to Kanji, presenting the bite mark on his neck. “See? I’m fine, nothing wrong there.”

Kanji, Yosuke, and the entire team went silent, save for the sounds of Teddie devouring his fifth helping of the salty-noodley-yummy deliciousness known as ramen. Even then, the bear kept careful watch of the pair curiously.

“… Senpai, how long have…” Rise began to speak, her thought cut off by the sound of Yukiko dropping her chopsticks. She turned to the black-haired girl, watching her just sitting in stunned sadness as Chie patted her back gently.

Kanji stared at Souji for a moment, eyes wide in shock for the merest of seconds, before he gave the boy an appraising nod. Suddenly, a lot of his responses to Kanji, and his nonchalance at facing his Shadow made a lot more sense. Still, if he had to take a guess about what exactly happened… He really did have to question Senpai’s tastes in men. He turned to Yosuke, face still red and now covered by his hands, “So… Gonna keep giving me shit?”

The brunette chose not to speak yet, instead shaking his head as he pulled up to a seat at the counter. He opened his mouth slightly, only to give out when a squeaky escaped his mouth instead of the actually any words like he had hoped. Not that he could say much at this point. ‘Sorry I called you a giant homo for shits and giggles despite dating a guy?’ Instead, he took to just trying to treat the situation as completely normal, even after unintentionally outing himself to his friends. He couldn’t even blame Souji for it; those were HIS bitemarks after all. Maybe if he was a better liar, he could have denied it, but… He didn’t want to lie about their relationship, even if he felt uncomfortable admitting the truth about it.

Souji pulled up to the seat next to him, giving him a gentle glance before he sat down.

Then he immediately sat up.

For the vast majority of the people at the restaurant, they would have honestly believed he had just sat up for no reason, or that he indeed had second thoughts. For the entire Investigation Team, however, they knew Souji. And everyone caught the flash of utter pain he had the second he actually sat, before he bolted back up to his feet.

“Huh.” Souji said, still maintaining his neutral demeanor and expression. “I just realized something. Yosuke, you need to still get your family another souvenir. Come on, let’s get going.”

“R-Right.” Yosuke got up, slightly relieved that he could take a moment to recover, as he started following his partner, both scooting out the door as awkwardly as they had arrived and leaving the team to their own confused devices.

For a second, everyone sat in stunned confusion. Then Rise just sighed in annoyance, “Well, I guess I should have expected this. Souji-senpai was just… Really way too cute to be straight. I’m surprised he’s dating Yosuke-senpai though.”

Yukiko pressed her head against the table, sighing sadly as she curled her arms around her face, not even noticing her bowl of ramen now firmly in Teddie’s grasp. Chie still gave her a gentle pat, “It’ll be okay… At least you didn’t say anything to him yet…”

“No,” Yukiko sniffled from her place against the table, “I just hung all over him at last night at the club”

“Damnit, so you do remember.” Chie deadpanned, before going back to her kinder tone, “A-Anyway, there’s plenty of other guys out there…”

“Wait, why is everyone talking like Souji and Yosuke are dating?” Teddie finally asked, swallowing the latest bowlful of noodles he had commandeered. He reached for a seventh bowl, only for Rise to smack his hands away with her chopsticks.

“Ugh, Teddie, don’t steal food!” Rise scolded, before adding, “And anyway, can’t you tell what happened? Souji-senpai and Yosuke-senpai scored.”

“More like Yosuke-senpai scored with Souji-senpai...”

Teddie had a very confused look, before shaking his head.

“Wait, do you even know what scoring is?” Kanji asked.

“Well duh.” Teddie snapped, the frown on his bear suit visible, “Of course I know what scoring is! Beartween you, Rise-chan, Yuki-chan, and Yosuke’s magazines, I have a solid knowledge and a deep understanding of the magic of scoring!” He paused, as he motioned for a very confused waitress who had been eavesdropping through the entire conversation, “I just don’t think you’re supposed to end up bruised up and hurt like that. I guess Yosuke doesn’t know how to score the right way yet.”

Meanwhile, Naoto Shirogane couldn’t tell, watching the group of young teens whom had apprehended Mitsuo Kubo and cracked the mysteries of the Inaba murders, whether she wanted to laugh or cry in horror that these were apparently the most competent sleuths Inaba had to offer.

*

“Sports injuries? Really, dude?” Yosuke ranted, as the pair walked slowly down the boulevard. At least his blush had finally died down to the just a light dusting of rosy pink against his cheeks, but he was still visibly flustered, and hadn’t even touched the takoyaki he had picked up from one of the street venders.

“Well… They were indoor sports, at least.” Souji said thoughtfully, following along. He wasn’t too annoyed at the situation, and still found Yosuke’s embarrassment amusing, as the pair walked along the city streets. Occasionally, he would brush the palm of his hand against Yosuke’s, smiling at the moments when Yosuke would give it a light squeeze before taking his hand back. “I mean, I think I strained myself more in the hotel room than I ever did at soccer.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Yosuke mumbled in annoyance, as he looked his… His boyfriend over. God, he was just a mess of bruises, wasn’t he? And it was still weird thinking of Souji in those terms. They had been dating for at least a month at this point, and he should get over his damn skittishness about the fact he was now dating a dude, and doing much more than just dating a dude. Besides, the hard part was over. All of their friends knew they were… Yosuke paused for a moment, taking one of the takoyaki on a toothpick absentmindedly as he looked down.

“You okay?” Souji asked, stopping along with him, wincing at the pause in action. It really did feel more comfortable to at least keep walking slowly despite his obvious limp. At least it wasn’t sitting down though, especially not on the hard wooden seats of Hagakure Ramen.

“I… Went way too far earlier, didn’t I?” Yosuke said, as he motioned at Souji’s wrists.

“Yosuke.” Souji said, stepping centimeters away from his face as he spoke, his voice as impassive as ever, “If I didn’t want you to fuck me like that, I wouldn’t have let you fuck me like that. And I certainly wouldn’t have worn a nurse’s uniform, let you chain my hands down, bruise me or scream your name like it’s the only word that mattered. Understood?”

The brunette’s face returned to the same dazzling shade of crimson, before he managed the eek a response, “Y-Yeah…”

With that, Souji smiled gently, then bent his head down and ate the takoyaki out of Yosuke’s hand before his boyfriend had a chance to recover from his fluster.

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompto, based on the results of an RP game.


End file.
